


La Guerre est Déclarée

by Maldorana



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldorana/pseuds/Maldorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala se dirige vers le bureau de Daniel avec un joli petit paquet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Guerre est Déclarée

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Vala se rendait au bureau de Daniel, où elle était sûre de le trouver à cette heure. Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial pour tous les deux. La jeune femme attendait cet évènement depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait tenu jusqu'à l'après-midi. Il le fallait bien de toute façon. Cela devait être parfait. Elle remarqua que tout le personnel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner sur son passage. Elle mit d'abord cela sur le compte de son physique de rêve, mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que même les femmes semblaient l'observer avec insistance, elle réalisa que cela devait avoir un rapport avec ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Après tout, tout le monde ne devait pas se promener tous les jours avec ce genre de colis ici.  
Elle fit enfin irruption dans le bureau de Daniel 

-Bonjour Daniel, fit-elle joyeusement. J'ai une surprise !

La jeune femme saisit quelques parchemins pour faire un peu de place sur la table et y poser le paquet.

-Non, Vala. Laissez ça là. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? S'énerva-t-il.  
-Du calme, Daniel. Je vais les reposer vos vieilleries. Je viens vous apporter quelque chose.

Il soupira bruyamment. Ces « vieilleries », comme elle les appelait, avaient une valeur historique immense et racontaient l'histoire de toute une civilisation disparue, découverte un peu plus tôt par SG-7. Enfin, peut-être un jour parviendrait-il à lui faire comprendre ce genre de choses ?  
Mais il avait un problème plus urgent : Que faisait-elle là ? Et surtout, que contenait cette boite ?

-S'il vous plait, Daniel, est-ce que je peux vous demander une faveur ? Après je vous laisse tranquille. 

Elle avait l'air sincère. Seulement, il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point elle mentait bien. Mais quelque chose clochait. Elle avait demandé poliment, calmement... qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle lui cachait quelque chose, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il y avait dans cette boite. Il ne valait mieux pas accepter trop vite une chose qu'il pourrait regretter par la suite.

-Euh... Ça dépend de cette faveur, hésita-t-il.  
-Je voudrais juste vous avoir pour moi toute seule une petite heure.

Le jeune homme la fixa avec un regard étrange, et elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Oh, ça n'a rien de sexuel, Daniel. Ne commencez pas à vous imaginer des choses. 

La jeune extra-terrestre était sûre d'avoir visé juste car elle remarqua qu'il se détendit tout de suite.

-Alors ? Insista-t-elle avec appréhension.

Il leva le regard vers elle et ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri par ce qu'il voyait. Elle le fixait avec de grands yeux suppliants. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait mais cela devait être important. Il pouvait quand même lui consacrer un peu de son temps. Sans compter qu'en dehors des missions, ils se voyaient de moins en moins. Notamment à cause du surplus de travail que représentait l'étude de l'immense base de données que leur avaient léguée les Asgards avant de mourir. Non pas que Vala lui manquait beaucoup. Bon, peut-être un peu. Mais c'était surtout à cause du fait qu'elle seule avait le pouvoir de réveiller l'autre aspect de sa personnalité. Ce qui le rendait plus impulsif, spontané, sans doute afin de rivaliser avec son tempérament à elle. Parfois elle le poussait même à agir de manière insensée, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il lui en avait longtemps voulu pour cela, d'ailleurs. Mais après y avoir réfléchi posément pendant l'absence de la jeune femme dans la galaxie des Oris, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que cela.

-D'accord, concéda-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Je vais débarrasser un peu, attendez. 

En une minute, il ne restait plus rien sur la table, hormis le paquet. Elle prit un tabouret pour s'installer à côté du jeune homme et ouvrit la boite devant eux. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un magnifique gâteau, tout en choux à la crème et en crème pâtissière.

-Et voilà, joyeux anniversaire, Daniel !

La jeune femme sortit trois bougies et un briquet de sa poche. Daniel la regarda faire, abasourdi. Mais qui avait bien pu lui dire que c'était son anniversaire ? Était-ce une erreur ou une mauvaise blague ? Cette fois-ci, il croyait en la sincérité de Vala. C'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Il était vrai qu'elle s'ennuyait parfois à la base, et il en avait été la victime plus d'une fois, mais en un an, elle avait su se trouver plus d'occupations que nécessaire grâce aux autres membres de l'équipe. Sans compter que lui-même l'avait déjà emmené à la surface... deux ou... trois fois. A cette simple idée, il ressentit un brin de culpabilité l'envahir. Oh, et puis ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper d'elle. Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur le gâteau. Il devait reconnaître que son geste le touchait beaucoup. Peut-être que, justement, elle faisait tout cela pour attirer son attention ? Pour lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui ? Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Vala était parfaitement indépendante et débrouillarde. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de lui ?

-Vala, écoutez. Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit cela, mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

En tout cas c'était dommage, elle y avait vraiment mis du sien. Il sourit intérieurement. La situation lui faisait assez penser à un film de Disney, qui l'avait d'ailleurs traumatisé étant enfant : Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Peut-être la jeune femme venait-elle de le voir et avait décidé de lui souhaiter un joyeux « Non-anniversaire » ? Non, impossible. Premièrement, elle avait simplement dit joyeux « anniversaire », et deuxièmement, la connaissant, elle aurait aussi apporté un gâteau pour elle. Soudain, il remarqua les bougies que la jeune femme était en train de placer sur le gâteau. Il n'y en avait que trois. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pensa-t-il, intrigué.

-Bien sûr que non, Daniel, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Je vous connais assez pour savoir que votre anniversaire c'est le 8 Duillet.  
-Juillet, rectifia-t-il.  
-Oui, peu importe. L'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui c'est Notre anniversaire, déclara-t-elle joyeusement en allumant les bougies.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. « Leur anniversaire » ? Une sueur froide lui glaça le sang à la seule pensée que Vala pouvait évoquer leur... anniversaire de mariage ! Peut-être l'avait-elle drogué et entrainé à Las Vegas, disons... trois ans plus tôt, d'après les trois bougies présentes sur le gâteau. Peut-être même avaient-ils consommé le mariage ! Réalisa-t-il, horrifié. Mais ses facultés mentales reprirent finalement le dessus et il se rappela vite que cela faisait seulement un an que Vala avait emménagé sur Terre. Cependant ça ne changeait en rien le fait que cette histoire d'anniversaire méritait un bon éclaircissement.

-Notre anniversaire ? Quel anniversaire, Vala ? S'étonna le jeune homme.  
-L'anniversaire de notre rencontre, bien sûr. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs, vous savez, fit-elle avec nostalgie.  
-Oui, et bien, je n'irais pas jusque-là, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ensemble ? Demanda-t-il en désignant les bougies allumées d'un signe de tête.

Elle s'approcha et ils les éteignirent d'un même souffle.

-Voilà. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à manger le gâteau, déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme. C'est Teal'c et Mitchell qui m'ont aidé à choisir. Je ne sais même plus comment ça s'appelle. Un Sato... Sado...  
-Saint-Honoré, rectifia encore une fois Daniel avec un sourire amusé.  
-Oui, voilà. Vous aimez ça au moins ?  
-Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas.  
-Ah, tout va bien alors. Maintenant reste à espérer que j'aime aussi.

Daniel ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle était là, et son intégration sur Terre se passait plutôt bien. Bien sûr, elle ne saisissait pas encore toutes les subtilités de la culture terrienne, mais elle en apprenait un peu plus chaque jour. Notamment à travers la télévision, puis Teal'c, qui lui faisait partager ses expériences et impressions sur les habitudes terriennes, et Sam, grâce à qui Vala passait de plus en plus de temps dans sa salle de bain et de moins en moins de temps dans son bureau à lui. Il y avait aussi Mitchell, qui enchainait références terriennes et proverbes de sa grand-mère à une vitesse surnaturelle. Heureusement, l'archéologue avait pris l'habitude d'expliquer vite et bien à la jeune femme chaque fois qu'elle lui lançait un regard incrédule. 

-De ce côté-là, je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Je suis même pratiquement sûr que vous allez m'en redemander toutes les semaines, ironisa-t-il. 

Elle lui lança un grand sourire, radieuse, et il continua en se tournant vers elle :

-Au fait, vous pouvez m'expliquer comment on va le manger, ce gâteau ? L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Devant la réaction de Daniel, Vala sembla hésiter. Elle regarda alternativement le gâteau, puis Daniel avec un air perdu et voulut répondre quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Finalement, elle planta son regard dans celui de Daniel et répondit avec embarras :

-Eh bien en fait... Mitchell m'a dit que les gâteaux à la crème comme celui-là, se mangeaient avec les doigts.

Daniel ouvrit des yeux ronds et resta quelques instants sous le choc.

-P... Pardon ? Balbutia-t-il. Vous voulez rire ?

Ce n'était pas possible. Comment Mitchell avait-il osé lui faire un coup pareil ? Bon. Il fallait garder son calme. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de Vala. Elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, et son visage inquiet l'incita à lui cacher sa consternation. 

-Il m'a aussi dit que dans la tradition, si j'arrivais à vous mettre de la crème sur le bout du nez, je pourrais faire un vœu, et si c'est moi qui m'en mets sur le visage, j'ai un gage. Et vice-versa. C'est quand même un peu bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui, pendant qu'elle enlevait les bougies du gâteau.

Cette fois c'en était trop. Daniel ne put se contenir plus longtemps, et explosa littéralement :

-Qu... Quoi ? S'emporta-t-il en se levant. Mitchell vous a dit quoi ? Hurla-t-il de plus belle. C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? 

Il se raccrochait désespérément à l'idée que Vala était en train de se ficher de lui sur toute la ligne. Qui l'aurait cru ? Lui qui détestait cordialement qu'elle lui mente, à présent, il serait prêt à prier pour que ce soit le cas. Hors de question de jouer à mettre de la crème sur Vala.  
La jeune femme soupira et tourna la tête vers lui après avoir rangé les bougies et le briquet. 

-Mais oui, Daniel, bien sûr que c'est une plaisanterie. J'ai apporté des cuillères, regardez. Et même des serviettes, fit-elle en sortant de son autre poche les ustensiles enveloppés dans deux morceaux de Sopalin.

Daniel émit un soupir de soulagement et laissa retomber sa tête en avant. Elle lui lança son sourire le plus rassurant et fit glisser une serviette et une cuillère de son côté.   
Ouf, elle plaisantait. Il l'avait échappé belle. Une once de colère contre la jeune femme le traversa. Cependant, même si elle venait de lui faire une plaisanterie des plus douteuses, il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait pensé à tout dans l'intention de lui faire plaisir. Et cette simple attention suffit à faire disparaître toute trace de rancœur envers elle. Le gâteau était même pré-coupé. Par contre, il n'y avait pas d'assiettes. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant après tout, comment aurait-elle pu transporter un gâteau et des assiettes en même temps d'un bout à l'autre de la base ? 

-Aller, calmez-vous, asseyez-vous et tenez-moi la boite en l'air.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha et s'exécuta. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait ? Soudain, un bruit de déchirement venant de sous la boite attira son attention. Il ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil, et découvrit Vala en train de décrocher deux assiettes en carton de sous la boite. Impossible. Elle avait vraiment tout prévu. L'anniversaire de leur rencontre, et en conséquence, leur rencontre, devait donc beaucoup compter pour elle... Ou alors, elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle avait passé des heures à préparer tout ça juste pour passer le temps.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez reposer, maintenant, dit-elle en distribuant les assiettes.

Le jeune homme regarda la boite, puis reporta son attention sur Vala avec un sourire amusé.

-Astucieux, lâcha-t-il. Vous avez tout prévu on dirait.  
-Daniel, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser manger ce gâteau plein de crème avec les doigts, ou même sans assiette, comme un vulgaire homme des cavernes ? Railla-t-elle.

A ces mots, Daniel ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit éclat de rire. Il n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant : elle l'estimait vraiment beaucoup, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire ou lui dire. Elle ne le considérait pas comme une proie, un naïf, ou un crédule, qu'elle s'amuserait à manipuler à la moindre occasion. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux d'elle pendant qu'elle le servait, et se servait à son tour. Mais quand la jeune femme se rendit compte que Daniel l'observait manger avec un demi-sourire, celui-ci se plongea précipitamment dans sa part de gâteau avec embarras. Elle sourit à son tour et continua à manger.

-Vous aviez raison Daniel, j'adore ça ! S'exclama-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il releva la tête à son tour et lui sourit.

-Je vous l'avais dit.

Un court silence s'installa, pendant lequel les deux coéquipiers continuèrent à déguster le délicieux gâteau apporté par Vala. C'était évident qu'elle allait aimer. La crème pâtissière était encore meilleure que la crème chantilly, et lors de l'une de ses trop rares excursions avec elle à la surface, elle avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour cette petite douceur. C'était en fait l'accompagnement de la glace à la vanille que l'archéologue lui avait commandé sur la terrasse d'un café. Il plissa les lèvres en repensant à chacune de leur sortie en dehors de la base. Il n'allait pas souvent se promener à l'extérieur avec elle, certes, mais à chaque fois, Vala était sûre de passer un très bon moment. La première fois, ils avaient mangé au restaurant, mais l'un comme l'autre n'en avaient pas gardé un très bon souvenir. La deuxième fois, ils étaient allés au cinéma. Enfin, la troisième fois, il avait voulu qu'elle voit de ses propres yeux les différentes espèces animales qui vivaient sur Terre en l'emmenant au zoo pendant une journée entière. Cette toute dernière sortie lui avait particulièrement plu, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'elle franchissait la ligne, il ne cessait de lui préciser que leurs rendez-vous n'avaient rien de romantique. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'à leur dernière sortie, elle ne lui avait pas trop causé de soucis de ce côté-là. Elle n'avait fait que découvrir, s'amuser, profiter, et l'entrainer partout avec elle. En définitive, lui aussi s'en souvenait comme d'un très bon moment. 

-Par contre, je n'ai pas vraiment de cadeau, avoua Vala, le sortant de ses pensées. Elle avait levé la tête vers lui et lui lançait un regard navré. Teal'c et Mitchell m'ont bien fait des suggestions, mais ils n'ont vraiment aucun goût, il faut dire les choses, railla-t-elle.

Sa cuillère encore dans la bouche, Daniel rit franchement face à la véhémence de la jeune femme. Elle n'y allait pas de main morte. Qu'est-ce que Teal'c et Mitchell avaient bien pu lui conseiller de si horrible ?

-Ah oui, répliqua l'archéologue après avoir avalé le contenu de sa cuillère. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient m'acheter, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
-Du déodorant, Daniel. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? S'indigna-t-elle. Sans compter qu'ils m'ont trainé dans tout le magasin pendant au moins une heure, pour au final choisir ça. 

Daniel fronça les sourcils. Du déodorant, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il n'osa même pas penser aux autres propositions que Teal'c et Mitchell avaient dû soumettre à la jeune femme pendant leur excursion. L'archéologue s'estimait donc heureux que Vala ne se soit pas laissée piéger en suivant leurs conseils juste parce qu'elle venait d'une autre planète. 

-En vérité, Mitchell voulait que je vous offre ça car c'était le très spécial « Déo Axe Atlantis ». Enfin, comme la cité des Anciens, quoi.

Le jeune homme se contenta de fermer les yeux en soupirant et secoua doucement la tête. Mitchell... Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle avait seulement organisé ce petit moment et c'était déjà bien assez. Une courte pause dans son travail quotidien ne lui faisait pas de mal. Et la seule présence de la jeune femme suffisait à égayer cet instant.

-Daniel, pour le cadeau, continua Vala. Si vous me dîtes ce que vous voulez pour l'an prochain, je suis sûre de pouvoir vous le dégoter. Enfin, pratiquement sûre, rectifia-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

A ces mots, Daniel afficha un sourire amusé et capta le regard de la jeune femme. Il posa sa cuillère sans la lâcher des yeux et croisa les bras sur la table pour s'avancer un peu.

-Vala, commença-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle aussi avait posé sa cuillère et plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Au seul changement d'attitude de l'archéologue, la jeune femme était certaine que ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire était important. Suspendue à ses lèvres, elle attendait avec appréhension et curiosité ce que Daniel allait lui révéler.

-Il faut que vous sachiez que les cadeaux que l'on offre, ce ne sont pas forcément des choses matérielles. Il faut avant tout que ça vienne du cœur, ce simple geste ne remplacera jamais toutes les richesses du monde.

Vala écoutait avec la plus grande attention la voix calme et posée de Daniel. Elle esquissa un petit sourire lorsqu'il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reporter toute son attention sur elle. Il lui sembla qu'elle commençait à saisir ce dont parlait Daniel. Par contre, qu'allait-elle lui offrir l'an prochain, qui venait du fond du cœur, et qui n'était pas forcément matériel ? Bon, elle avait encore un an pour y réfléchir. Et puis Sam serait toujours là pour l'aider. Elle, elle aurait sûrement de bonnes idées. Finalement, l'archéologue acheva son discours en disant :

-Et aujourd'hui, ce petit moment que vous avez organisé pour notre anniversaire, je dois avouer que ça me touche beaucoup. C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez m'offrir, fit-il en soutenant son regard.

Soudain, la jeune femme fut submergée par l'émotion et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle baissa la tête et fut prise d'un léger soubresaut. Daniel pouvait malgré tout distinguer un sourire ému sur son visage. 

-Vala ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Daniel, murmura-t-elle en relevant doucement la tête.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait qu'être attendri par ce qu'il voyait. Elle avait les yeux rouges et mouillés, mais essayait malgré tout de faire bonne figure face à lui. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Daniel rapprocha lentement sa main de la sienne, jusqu'à la recouvrir avec tendresse. Sans la lâcher du regard, il effleura ses doigts des siens en une douce caresse. La jeune femme lui répondit aussitôt et eut à peine le temps d'entrecroiser leurs pouces, que l'archéologue s'était déjà levé, l'entrainant avec lui. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Daniel l'avait déjà emprisonné de ses bras et l'étreignit. Vala, elle, se blottit contre lui, sentant son souffle chaud dans son cou. Finalement oui, se dit-elle. Les meilleurs cadeaux étaient ceux qui venaient du cœur.

-Joyeux anniversaire à vous aussi, Vala, lui souffla-t-il.

Ils se séparèrent lentement mais leurs visages ne restèrent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. A ce moment précis, tout s'arrêta autour d'eux. Les yeux brillants, emplis d'envie et d'appréhension, ils ne pouvaient se lâcher du regard. Chacun d'eux pouvaient sentir la respiration fébrile de l'autre sur sa peau. Le silence était total, tandis que leurs cœurs battaient la chamade à l'unisson. Leurs lèvres tremblantes étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Ils n'osaient plus bouger. L'envie irrépressible de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser fougueusement parcouru soudain l'esprit de Vala. Cependant, elle rejeta très vite cette idée. C'était lui qui devait faire le premier pas si elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait changé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage. Il était si parfait. Et ses lèvres, elle se souviendrait toujours de leur goût sucré... Enfin, il remonta ses mains vers son visage. Il les passa de chaque côté de sa tête pour dégager délicatement ses cheveux. Elle suivait des yeux chacun de ses mouvements en retenant son souffle. C'était lui qui avait les commandes. Pour une fois, elle se contentait de se laisser faire et de savourer le moment. Mais soudain, une lueur d'hésitation naquit dans les yeux de l'archéologue. Dès cet instant, Vala comprit que c'était fini. En une microseconde, elle avait vu son petit instant de bonheur avec Daniel s'envoler. Elle ferma les yeux et se contenta d'expirer le plus discrètement possible lorsqu'elle le sentit dégager ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. La jeune femme l'entendit ensuite faire quelques pas hasardeux jusqu'à sa chaise et choisit ce moment pour ouvrir lentement les paupières. Elle tentait de masquer sa fureur derrière une expression neutre, mais son regard glacial, ses dents serrées et sa respiration haletante ne pouvaient tromper personne. Afin d'essayer de reprendre contenance, elle releva fièrement la tête et déglutit péniblement. Après une grande inspiration, la jeune femme fit comme si de rien n'était et retourna s'asseoir à son tour.  
Effondré sur sa chaise, l'archéologue plissa les lèvres en baissant les yeux. Oh, non, pensa-t-il. C'était le pire cas de figure possible et imaginable. En excluant bien sûr le fait qu'un tremblement de terre ne les ensevelisse sous une montagne de gravas. Tout était sa faute. C'était lui qui s'était aventuré sur ce terrain glissant avec elle. Et au final, il n'avait pas assumé ses actes. C'était... Complètement égoïste. C'était lui qui lui avait pris la main, lui qui l'avait entrainé dans ses bras, lui qui avait conservé son visage si proche du sien lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, pourtant. Il savait qu'ils devaient s'embrasser. Là. Ici. Maintenant. Seulement c'était Vala. Toute la tension qui s'était soudain installée, ses lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes, son souffle sur sa peau... En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas résisté et aurait fondu sur lui. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle laissé le contrôle de la situation ? En tous les cas, ce brusque changement d'attitude de la part de la jeune femme avait suffi à le déstabiliser complètement. Pourtant, cela aurait dû lui faire plaisir de voir que Vala n'agissait plus comme la jeune femme incontrôlable qu'il avait connu. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout, pensa-t-il en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Il pensa soudain à elle. Elle était sans doute profondément blessée. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, voulu lui faire du mal. Aussitôt, il regretta d'autant plus son geste. Il allait sûrement avoir droit à un discours passionné, décrivant en détails à quel point son attitude avait été abjecte, suivit d'une série d'injures plus ou moins longue, ou l'inverse. Néanmoins, il était prêt à tout endurer pour qu'elle ait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir passé ses nerfs sur lui. Après cela, peut-être parviendrait-elle à le pardonner ?  
Elle le croyait un peu moins idiot que les autres. Finalement, Vala se rendit compte aujourd'hui, en ce Samedi 15 Octobre, que Daniel était le plus abruti, le plus stupide, le plus arriéré de tous les hommes ayant jamais habité cette galaxie. Après ce qui venait de se passer cela devenait une certitude absolue, une loi de la physique. Elle rit intérieurement en s'asseyant devant sa part de gâteau à moitié entamée. Et dire qu'elle avait envisagé l'idée qu'elle soit « peut-être » amoureuse de lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait voulu lui prouver qu'elle avait changé, en le laissant prendre le contrôle de la situation. Lors de son séjour dans la galaxie des Oris, elle s'était mariée et était tombée enceinte. Cela change une femme. Alors elle ne voulait plus qu'il la voit comme la Vala libertine et incontrôlable qu'il connaissait, elle voulait qu'il la voit comme la femme qu'elle était devenue. Bref, cela n'avait pas marché. Cet incident signifiait peut-être que c'était fini. Qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec lui. Elle devait y réfléchir posément. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans la direction de l'archéologue, assit en face d'elle. Que faire ? Lui hurler dessus jusqu'à lui briser les tympans ? Non. Ce serait beaucoup trop facile, trop rapide. Sans compter que ce serait terriblement prévisible. Dans le cas présent, il méritait bien pire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une sentence à la hauteur de la faute. En attendant, la torture psychologique ferait son petit effet, pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire machiavélique. Poussée par cette idée, elle réussit à arborer une mine plutôt amicale, et se leva en ramassant le gâteau.

-Bon, j'avais promis au colonel Carter une part de gâteau. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à retrouver le jour exact de notre rencontre. On a dû y passer au moins une heure.

Daniel releva la tête vers elle et resta bouche bée. Vala était-elle amnésique ? Ou peut-être qu'elle agissait ainsi parce que ce baiser n'aurait de toute façon rien représenté pour elle. Il eut un pincement au cœur à cette idée. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réalisa enfin qu'elle venait de lui parler, et que dans la logique des choses, c'était à lui de répondre.

-Oh, heu... Eh bien, dites-lui merci de ma part, fit-il, prit de cours.

Elle avait déjà remballé le gâteau et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pas un reproche. Pas un mot sur ce qui venait de se passer. Allait-elle continuer à ignorer ce qui venait de se produire ? Ou allait-elle l'éviter, lui ? Une vague d'angoisse l'envahie. Cela voudrait dire qu'il ne la verrait plus, en dehors des missions, uniquement à cause de cet incident stupide. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Avant de partir, elle esquissa un demi-sourire et répliqua :

-Ce sera fait. Vous pouvez finir mon gâteau, fit-elle seulement avant de s'empresser de sortir.

Daniel n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà sortie du labo. Sans attendre, il sauta de sa chaise et se précipita à sa suite jusque dans le couloir.

-Vala, attendez ! Écoutez, pour tout à l'heure...

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle affichait à présent un visage beaucoup plus menaçant. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait : clarifier les choses, s'excuser, bla-bla-bla... Hors de question.

-Taisez-vous, Daniel, le coupa-t-elle en avançant sur lui. Vous m'avez provoqué. Vous m'avez blessée. Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça. Je vous le ferai payer. Et je vous le ferai payer cher, fit-elle sèchement.

La jeune femme se retourna alors avec véhémence et repartit en direction du labo de Sam, laissant Daniel en plan au milieu du couloir. L'archéologue émit un soupir et retourna à l'intérieur. Déjà, il était presque sûr qu'elle n'allait pas l'éviter. Sinon, comment allait-elle pouvoir se venger ? Il poussa un nouveau soupir de découragement en levant les yeux au ciel et se passa les mains sur le visage. Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ? Il attrapa sa cuillère et retourna s'asseoir. Bon, au moins il avait gagné un gâteau, se dit-il en s'attaquant à ce qu'il restait de sa part.


End file.
